Dromund Kaas
Dromund Kaas was the third planet in the Dromund system, a star system in the Sith Worlds region of the Outer Rim Territories's Esstran sector. Originally a colony of the Sith Empire, its location was lost by the time of the Great Hyperspace War with the Galactic Republic, but the Sith Emperor led his people on a twenty-year odyssey that ended with the rediscovery of Dromund Kaas in 4,980 BBY. The Emperor and the remnants of the shattered Sith society reconstituted the Sith Empire with Dromund Kaas as its capital, taming the planet's savage jungles and building up their Empire's strength from the skyscrapers of Kaas City. Dromund Kaas remained safe from Republic reprisal when the Empire launched the Great Galactic War in 3,681 BBY, though a Republic invasion fleet assaulted the Imperial capital in 3,641 BBY during the renewed war with the Empire while a Jedi Knight fought and defeated the Emperor in personal combat. The reconstituted Empire eventually dissolved before 2,000 BBY, and Dromund Kaas' jungles gave way to murky swamps over the centuries as the planet's location once again fell into obscurity. A major battle of the New Sith Wars was fought on Dromund Kaas, and several decades later the rogue Sith Lord Darth Millennial established the Dark Force religion on Dromund Kaas after he rejected the Rule of Two and abandoned the Order of the Sith Lords. The Prophets of the Dark Side who followed Millenial's religion ruled Dromund Kaas for almost a thousand years before they incurred the wrath of Darth Sidious, causing the Prophets to abandon the planet for Bosthirda. Despite its relative obscurity, the planet became embroiled in the galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars, but the powerful influence of the dark side of the Force on Dromund Kaas continued to draw both Jedi and Sith to the planet over the next several decades. Dromund Kaas was the third planet of the Dromund system,a star system located in the Sith Worlds—a region of the Outer Rim Territories's Esstran sectorthat was enclosed in the nebula known as the Stygian Caldera.Dromund Kaas had three moons and orbited the star Dromund,and it lay along the Kamat Krote hyperspace route between the planets Jaguada and Bosthirda.By the time of the Great Hyperspace War with the Galactic Republic, Dromund Kaas was largely covered by junglesand oceans.When the survivors of the old Sith Empire arrived on the planetin 4,980 BBY,they were forced to tame the seemingly endless jungles and fend off the planet's violent predators in order to establish their society,and the planet remained largely jungles, oceans, and swamps other than the metropolis of Kaas City and other locations on the surface.Dromund Kaas' atmosphere was also heavily charged with electricity to the point that lightning was a near-constant sight in the almost perpetually clouded sky; a result of the Sith Emperor's experiments in arcane and forbidden uses of the dark side of the Force. In the centuries after the renewed war between the Empire and the Republic, the planet's jungles were largely overtaken by swmaps and marshes, submerging most of the planet's solid ground. The breathable atmosphere became more stable, though it remained a wet and humid world with a varying climate.Massive, dark-wooded trees grew in the swampy water, forming canyon-like groupings of foliage that were covered in vines and infested with the lizard-like ysalamiri creatures.The planet was shrouded in a pervasive miasma of dark side energy,and locations such as the Dark Templeand the Dark Force Temple were the sites of intensely strong Force nexuses.